This invention relates generally to magnetic conveyor systems and more particularly to the construction of direction-changing sections for use in such systems.
Tinplate and other steel containers of various styles are advantageously transported at high speed through the in-plant environment by means of belt conveyors; and magnetic adhesion is usefully employed to position the containers on the rapidly moving belts. Conveyor zones where the containers are caused to change direction present a problem. As a result of inertia, the moving containers have a tendency to fly off the belt; and this is especially true of filled containers because the inertial forces are greatly increased by the added weight of the contents.
Both high belt speeds, on the order of 1,400 containers per minute, and directional changes from vertical to horizontal travel aggravate the problem. Moreover, the customary use of a transition roll or wheel at the point of transfer restricts the space available for magnetic circuitry; and thus in practice, the magnetic forces actually diminish where they are most needed.